Blood, Lust, Love and Betrayal
by GunapitheSunrose
Summary: Eugenia was fifteen when the pirates took her from her home in Emelan. As an art mage there is nothing that is beyond her and now she is ready to take on her captors in a fight for freedom. Will Briar and his fostersisters help her or try and stop her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Eugenia tried to remember what her parents looked like but the image of their faces had become blurred over the years. Years? Had it really been years since she was taken prisoner by the pirates? Yes, five winters had passed since that awful night. Yet Eugenia could remember it as vividly as if it was yesterday. But she couldn't remember her parents? She took the blank piece of paper that sat in front of her and ripped it to shreds. Eugenia tossed it into the fireplace and watched as the fire reduced it to ashes. Then she began to pace her room. From the outside Eugenia might not look like a prisoner. She worn a silk sarong and had a fur shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Delicate leather slippers protected her feet and her hair was held up by jewelled pins. Even so she was a prisoner. Her captivity was by no means cruel; she was better looked after than many of the pirates that held her here. As an ambient mage, her power manifesting itself in her artwork; this was why Eugenia was kept like royalty in the palace of the Pirate King Marin, who ruled Battle Islands. It was also the reason for her incarceration in the first place.

A lone tear trickled down Eugenia's face as she remembered that night. The pirates had heard a drunken relative boasting about Eugenia's talent and how her family stood to earn a fortune from the mage. Her youngest brother was the first to die, his throat cut by a pirate when he stubbled upon them crept through the house late at night. Issac was always getting up in the middle of the night to sneak food from the pantry. Next was her father, roused by Eugenia's screams as she was stolen from her bed by three unknown attackers. She did not know the fate of her mother nor her two other brothers. She saw only one blessing, she did not have any sisters; Eugenia could not bear to think of what might have happened to them.

Voices outside her door called Eugenia from out of her memories and back to her surrounds. The constant guards, mercenaries from Sotata as not even Marin trusted his own people with Eugenia, that both protected and imprisoned her in the palace were arguing with a third man. Eugenia edged closer to the door to try and hear what was being said.

"And there can be no mistake?" one of her protector, a bear-like man called Horatio asked.

"None at all; should she be told?" the unknown person sounded nervous. Eugenia had a reputation for being the most powerful and shortest tempered of Marin's captive mages. She had one set the boots of a servant in the palace for trying to stop her from walking in the gardens. Marin had laughed when she had said that it was the man fault for being stupid enough to have flames embroidered on the rim of his boots in the first place.

"No, she would be thrown into a rage, she was quiet attached to the poor lad, and Prince Lex is not here to calm her down. You do not want to see her went she is angry." Riley warned the man. Something must have happened to Eric, Eugenia though. Eric was another mage that was being held captive along with Eugenia. He had gone out on one of the first raids of the season. Eugenia had begged him not to go; the weather was still too unpredictable. But the Marin had promised to remove the slave collar from around Eric's neck if he went along with the raiding party. She knew how much that meant to Eric; she would have given anything not to have to wear the wristbands and anklets that restricted her.

There was a suddenly bang which made Eugenia cry out. The storm that had raged outside for the last day and night had managed to rip one of the window shutters off of its hinges. Eugenia sprinted back to her chair near the fire place and sat down just as Riley opened the door.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, one hand on his sword hilt.

"The shutter frightened me that's all. I was trying to concentrate on my drawings." Eugenia replied, indicating a pile of sketches that lay on the small table beside her. Riley walked over to the window and looked out as fat droplets of rain continued to hit the expensive glass pane.

"I'll send for someone to fix it as soon as the storm quietens down." Riley turned to leave.

"Is there any word from Eric yet?" Eugenia asked casually. Riley stopped with the door half open. She knew the answer would not be good when the soldier turned to face her. Horatio, having heard her question, stepped into the room to support Riley.

"The ships were caught by the Emelan Navy on their way back and," Horatio paused searching for the right words, "they were destroyed during the fighting. There's no way to know what happened to you friend."

"So he could have escaped?" Eugenia asked excitedly. Horatio hung his head. "Riley?"

"There is a chance… But Eugenia, the collar would have weighted him down." Riley's voice trailed off. Eugenia felt her anger begin to rise. That stupid collar! She tried to control her temper by starting the meditative breathing but it only allowed her magic to mix with her fury.

"Get out." Eugenia said, trying to keep her feelings in check. Riley and Horatio backed away but the messenger that had brought the news did not hear the danger in Eugenia's voice.

"But Mistress, King Marin wishes to speak with you urgently about the raiding season." The young man insisted. Horatio silently cursed the fool for provoking Eugenia. She would be almost impossible to control now.

"I said get out! I never want to hear of that bastard King or his stupid raiding parties again!" She cried pulling out one of her pictures and throwing the paper into the fire. Eugenia sent her magic with the sketching and, as the paper burned, out of the fire came a large tiger. It rubbed its face against Eugenia's leg affectionately before turning its gaze on the messenger. The pirate knew better than to wait and see if the big cat would attack. He sprinted for all he was worth out of the door. Eugenia sent the tiger after him; giving it enough magic to disappear after it had clawed the lesson in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Winding Circle Temple, Summersea, Emelan…

Briar lathered cream over the scar left by the collar on the mage's neck. The young man, about the same age as Briar, drifted in and out of consciousness. Only once did he wake up long enough to tell Briar his name was Eric.

"It'll be a few days before you're well enough to move kid." Briar said to the mage as he worked. The water dedicates had told him that some people are able to here what is being said to them while they were unconscious. "You were really luck the sailors were able to pull you out of the water before that stupid collar drowned you. These pirates will do anything to keep a mage captive…" Eric's eyes flew open suddenly, making Briar jump. He grabbed the plant mage's wrist.

"I need to see the Duke," Eric croaked, "I have information… a warning… you have to help her before something bad happens… she's trapped."

Duke's Citadel, Summersea…

"She's trapped? Are you sure that's all that he said?" Tris raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"Of course I'm sure Coppercurls." Briar replied with an equal amount of irritation. His three foster-sisters and the Duke had all heard him repeat Eric's message. The Duke was frowning, deep in thought.

"What could this mean Uncle?" Sandry poured Briar a cup of mint tea and settled back into her seat. Duke Vedris IV glanced at his great niece and sighed wearily.

"For about five years now the Pirate King Marin has become increasingly powerful. His raiding parties are near impossible to find before or after a raid. His raids have made him wealthier than any other pirate king before him." The Duke explained. "But no one knew how. My spies believe that he had possession of a most powerful mage, one of unknown talent. I believe that this is who the young man was referring to."

"But if she is so powerful the why not just escape?" Daja inquired.

"Maybe she can't… Maybe he had he drugged up or has cut off her legs like those pirates did to that nothingness mage." Sandry suggested.

"Or she could be a willing participant." Tris retorted. Everyone in the room hoped that that was not true. A willing, powerful mage was much more dangerous than one that was being held against their will.

Palace, Battle Islands…

Marin watched as the healer tried to work on the deep gouges in the side of the messengers face. He could not help but laugh at the man's foolishness. It had been almost four years since anyone had been stupid enough to enrage Eugenia without some sort of protection. His pirates had obviously forgotten what had happened to the last one. The healer managed to seal up the wound but there would be permanent scars on the man's cheek.

"We can't allow her to get away with this!" one of Marin's captains slammed his fist on the table. Marin, seated at the head of the long wooden table shot the pirate a look that silenced him.

"And what do you suppose we do?" Lex asked as he took his seat at the table. Marin smiled at his son but the captain did not share the King's pleasure.

"Taking off a finger or two would remind the brat of her place." He growled. Some of the other captains nodded in agreement.

"Oh so you think that we should mutilate the hands of an art mage? What do you suppose she should draw with? Her nose perhaps?" This sent a snigger around the room. Lex looked at his own hand as the pirates settled down again. All eyes were on the prince. "You can not harm her; it would be a fatal mistake. Eugenia is not one of your rough pirate crewmembers; she does not take punishment well. To control a mage like her you need to make her think that she is in control. Power is as tantalising to Eugenia as it is to any of you. She is like any woman with spirit. All they require is a long leash and they believe that they are truly free." The pirates nodded and mumbled to each other, deciding that the prince was right. Wild women were nothing new in the Battle Islands; you just had to know how to handle them.

Marin stood, dismissing his court for the day. As he walked out of the room Lex caught up with him. The duo strolled together for some time in silence.

"She's getting harder to control when you leave." Marin commented. Lex sighed.

"I know but now that I have graduated from Lightsbridge it will leave me more time free to be here." He assured his father. They walked out onto a balcony that looked over one of the many gardens the palace contained. Below a group of finely dress women picked flowers as servants held baskets and served refreshments to the ladies. A burst of merry laughed called the men's attention to one of the women. Eugenia had insisted on going outside as soon as the rain stopped. The sunshine filled day had also called many of the other ladies of Marin's court into the fresh air. Some of them were captives like Eugenia and others were there of their own free will but they were all friends; solidarity among the women helped to keep them all safe. Lex thought that Eugenia looked like stunning in a green dress that came down to her knees and calf high leather boots.

"If only she could be tamed I would have no problem letting her roam free." Marin shook his head.

"But if Eugenia was to be tame then she would not be Eugenia." Lex pointed out. He smiled as he watched Eugenia skip around with another of her companions throwing rose petals into the air. She acted as if she was so free and full of life even though Horatio and Riley stood watch only a short distance away.

Eugenia looked up to see Lex and Marin on the balcony. She waved to them both, which caused the other women turned to see who Eugenia was waving too. There was a chorus of hellos as the ladies welcomed the King and Prince. The two men then went back inside and the women decided to stop for afternoon tea.

"I swear the prince is half in love with you. He never use to want to be here so much. You should be careful, should you lose your reputation as a stone-hearted mage. Pirates are troublesome men; you have to know how to handle them." Leah, Marin's mistress and leader of the women of his court, said mischievously. Eugenia shook her head.

"He could offer me the world and I would never give him the key to my heart. But the key to my bedchamber maybe…" this made the women laugh.

"Tumble a man of your own choice? Such rebellion from a well brought up lass!" Leah tutted and waved her finger at Eugenia. Eugenia played along, hanging her head in shame. "What if a nice young gentleman, wanting a virgin bride, should marry you?"

"Then, being a virgin himself, he shall be spending the wedding night alone!" she proclaimed. Even Horatio and Riley could not help but smile at that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eric meekly in the meeting room while, across the table, the Duke talked with Niko and Sandry. Tris set a cup of tea in front of the mage before resuming her own seat next to Briar. Daja was at home working at her forge; she had no interest in affairs of state.

"If you are ready I would like to begin." The Duke said to Eric. The mage nodded. He wanted to get this over with. The sooner they knew, the sooner they could help Eugenia.

"I was taken by the pirates two years ago. They plundered my village, robbed and burned the houses. You here stories about the evil things that raiding parties do to their victims. But that never happened. The pirates that attacked my home were too afraid to even kill anyone." Tris snorted in disbelief, making Eric turn to look at her. "Eugenia never lets the pirates hurt anyone. She once had Marin execute a man for striking a woman he was stealing from."

"If she has so much power over Marin then why does she not try to escape?" Sandry asked. Eric turned back and took a sip of tea.

"It's not that simple. Eugenia tried to escape dozens of time for the few months or so. Every time she gets away Marin would send out his pirates and attack any place that he though she would go. Without Eugenia to fear, the men would kill, rape and enslave their victims. Eugenia blames herself for so many of those deaths that after a while she stopped trying; better she live as a prisoner than innocent people die. Then about four years ago Marin had a heart attack. He lay dying and no healers were able to help him. Eugenia made a deal with him; she spared his life."

"How did she do that and what did he give her in return?" Niko inquired.

"How she was able to save Marin even I do not know. But she once told me that he had promised that if Eugenia was to ever escape again he would not come after her…"

"But then she could have escaped!" Tris cried. Eric flinched and Briar kicked his sister under the table, shooting her a glare.

"Marin is no fool Trisana; Eugenia would be well guarded." Niko reminded his old student. Eric nodded in agreement.

"She does nothing that he does not know about. Eugenia is guarded by two mercenaries from Sotat day and night. There are magical charms placed around the perimeter of the palace that would trap Eugenia until she was released by Marin. And then there is Prince Lex…"

"Marin's son?" Sandry asked softly.

"A powerful mage, educated at Lightsbridge University, and just a determined to keep Eugenia as his father. But that's hardly surprising once you see her in action." Eric smiled into his tea cup. Eugenia had the mean streak of an enraged bull and she knew where to hit you to make it hurt. "I remember this one time, a few months after I had arrived at the palace. There was this drunkard of a pirate who was bothering one of the women of Marin's court. You see, the ladies there are not to be trifled with; they would slit a man's throat for simply threatening one of them. Anyway, she rejected him but he would not take no for an answer. When Leah, Marin's mistress, found out that one of her women had been beaten to near death she had the man responsible brought before her. Eugenia… She was sketching as the man confessed, pridefully of his actions. I could see her grip grow tighter and tighter on the pencil; if there is one thing you do not do it is piss her off. So once he had finished talking Leah handed Eugenia a knife. Eugenia cut her palm with it and let a few drops of blood fall onto her drawing. The she lit the paper and let it burn. The next minute the man fell to the ground, dead. Leah told everyone present, that if ever they were to repeat the man's crimes they would suffer the same fate."

"But how could a drawing on a piece of paper had killed him?" Briar raised and eyebrow.

"The picture was a portrait of that same man; his throat cut from ear to ear. Eugenia is an art mage, what she draws with her magic becomes real." Eric replied. The others shivered. They were all imagining what the man must have looked like, his head half detached.

"She sounds like a lovely person." Briar joked after a long silence. Eric looked at Briar with a strange expression.

"You needn't fear her if you have a clear conscience Briar. Eugenia will only hurt to protect or punish."

Marin's Palace, Battle Islands…

A boot to the back of his knees sent the man tumbling to the floor. Marin smiled as his pirates sniggered at the whimpering man on the floor.

"Please your majesty I'm telling the truth! The mage is alive and under the protection of the Duke. I saw it with my own eyes and rushed here to tell you." The man pleased, kneeling before his king.

"I do not doubt that you tell us the truth." Marin said frankly.

"But there is the small problem of who you might tell this too." Leah strolled past the kneeling man to stand beside Marin.

"I would never betray my king!" the man cried indignantly.

"Not intentionally of course. But gossip spreads like wild fire in this place. We can not afford to let Eugenia know that Eric is alive. Do you want her anger to be brought down upon this place?" Leah snapped.

"But she is just a captive mage; prisoner in your command!"

"Silence!" Lex shouted. He cuffed the cowering man on the back of the head. "The power that mage wields is unimaginable. Eugenia can flatten entire cities with the stroke of a paint brush; she might as well be a Goddess compared to you. Do you really think that we could control a magic that could do that?"

"I'm sorry," Marin said quietly, "you should take comfort in the fact that your sacrifice will help keep hundreds of live safe." Lex grabbed the man's hair and sliced his throat open. As the body was dragged away, Lex left and Leah watched him, placing a hand on Marin's shoulder once the prince was out of the room.

"We may have a problem." She whispered softly into his ear.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eugenia sat in front of the blank canvas trying to empty her mind of distractions. She began her meditative breathing and slipped into her magic. Inside that tight ball of intense light at her core she settled down and looed over the many jars, pallets and pots in which she sorted her magic. Eugenia thought over what she would need for this task; raw magic, a bright purple colour, would definitely be necessary. She also swept over the magical essences of the other mages that she kept lock in her magical core. Eric was there, his magic glittering pale green, as were a few of her other fellow captives. There was also a magenta coloured string of magic leading out to Marin; the connection that kept him bound to her. Eugenia stroked it softy; Marin was in his room sleeping like most of the people in the palace at this time of night. Horatio stood near a window while Riley slept on a bed in a small adjoining room. Heavy gold bands had been placed around her ankles, spelled to keep her magic in check. Of course they were useless against her but they made Horatio and Riley feel safer so Eugenia kept them on.

Reassured that Marin would not be making any late night calls she began her work. Shaping some of her magic as a paintbrush, Eugenia stirred together some of her raw magic with a pinch of Eric's scents and began to draw. In her mind she infused the painting with her memories of Eric but also with images of scrying devices, of tracking animals and search parties. When she opened her eyes to see a canvas swirling with images; Eric's pinch of magic was searching for its master in a thousand different places at once. Finally the blur of images began to clear and a new, clear image emerged. Eric stood in a large study looking out of the window. Outside laid a harbour, light in the distance by beacons which shone bright in the darkness of night. Beside him stood a young male with a sharp nose and short cropped hair. So Eric was safe and in good company it seemed. Eugenia smiled as she wrapped the canvas in cloth and slid it under her bed. It was time.

Summersea, Emelan…

Briar worked late into the night in his workshop. Eric sat in the corner and watched as his companion mixed medicines for one of his foster sisters; Tris had developed a nasty cough over the last couple of days and briar had insisted that it be treated by only him. As a Seer, Eric wasn't much help to Briar so he kept to the side as the plant mage worked his magic.

"So tell me more about Eugenia? What is she like?" Briar inquired. Eric smiled at the many memories he had of Eugenia.

"She's average height with silky brown hair and rebellious blue eyes. Marin keeps her in comfort; jewels, fine clothing and expensive perfumes are all piled up for her. But Eugenia knows that their only meant to distract her. Sometimes I think that there is nothing she could not do if she put her mind and might to it…" Eric trailed off.

"So she's powerful then?" Briar looked at Eric. The mage could just be making this up but looking into his eyes made Briar realise that Eric had seen this power first hand.

"Eugenia can be awe-inspiring and terrifying at the same time. Slitting a man's throat is not the worse of her powers. Marin uses her to create fleets of ships for him out of mere paintings. Think of it, anything she draws, she can make happen. Sometimes I thought the power would drive her insane. But bottling up her power is more dangerous for Eugenia. To try and carry that much magic around without letting it spill out would drive her insane." Eric shook his head. The pair sat in silence for a while before Briar ventured another question.

"How did you two become so close?" Briar looked sideways at Eric.

"Well we weren't lovers if that's what you're asking," Eric laughed at the idea, "not even Prince Lex could tempt Eugenia in that department. We were paired together on my first raiding party. Eugenia took me under her protection; in return for certain favours of course." Briar raised his eyebrows. Eric shook his head and laughed merrily; briar had such a one track mind sometimes. "In exchange for her friendship and protection I would 'forget' where some of the villagers kept their valuables. Mostly the hidden store houses; especially when it came to the end of the raiding season and people were facing winter. Eugenia never wanted people to starve just because of her. And after a while she refused to work with any other seer but me. So Eugenia because my guardian angel; kept me from meeting the same end as many of Marin's captive mages do." He ran his index finger across his throat, making Briar grimace in sympathy. Eric neglected to mention the plan that Eugenia and he had spent the long months of winter working on. At this moment he knew that Eugenia was preparing her escape, waiting for the right time to seize her freedom. Eric only hoped that she would arrive quickly before the pirates decided he was too much of a threat to remain alive.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Marin's palace, Battle Islands…

It hadn't taken much to convince Marin to let her sail with the next fleet. Eugenia smiled to herself at the king's stupidity; did he really think that she could forget Eric that easily? Of course he had become desperate after the recent failures of Eric's fleet and then the two more that were sent on raids. Lex had not been as easy to play. The fact that he had insisted on accompanying her was evidence of that. But she would just have to deal with that problem later. Eugenia knew that her only chance of escape was to sail out willingly with one of the pirate fleets; even if she could overcome the trapping spells that surrounded the palace she would still be stuck in the middle of the Battle Islands with no means of escape quickly enough before she was caught again. Eugenia placed her magical painting of Eric among the blank canvases that were to come with her on board Lex's ship, The Lion. She also packed anything she would need for her escape and journey to Eric. Looking around her room, Eugenia bid it a silent farewell before leaving.

A few hours later…

Horatio and Riley stayed close to Eugenia as people rushed around loading supplies onto The Lion and the rest of the fleet. The pirates that worked on the docks avoided Eugenia, giving her and her well armed guards a wide berth. Eugenia herself was unwilling to watch as dozens of slaves were loaded onto the ships. She hoped that the Gods would protect them from harm for she would no longer be able to.

"Are you ready?" Lex asked, taking Eugenia's hand in his. She resisted the urge to flinch and forced herself to smile.

"Ready? No, I hope I'm never ready or willing to do this." It was the kind of reply that Lex expected. In reality, Eugenia was more than ready and willing to get on that ship.

"Well we should get going." Lex led Eugenia up the gangplank and onto the deck of The Lion. Half an hour later they were sailing north through the Battle Islands.

Leah and Marin watched as Lex's ship sailed out of the harbour from the balcony of their suite.

"Do you think she'll try and escape?" Marin asked, leaning his head affectionately on Leah's shoulder.

"I have no doubt that she will. And she will probably succeed too. Her power has grown beyond what any of us could have ever hoped for. But don't worry; Lex will hunt her down like a bloodhound." Leah smiled. Her son's infatuation with the mage was seemingly mutual, or so her spies kept assuring her. Lex would find Eugenia; he had no other option.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It seemed like forever before they managed to reach the Emelan coastline. Eugenia was so relieved to see that faint shadow of land in the distance; she had begun to feel steadily worse the longer they travelled. It wasn't sea sickness, though that's what she wanted everyone to think, but the steady build-up of raw magic in her body. It was like a drug; poisoning her system and slowly becoming the master of its domain. Luckily she had planned to use up quiet a lot of it in her escape otherwise it could have been disastrous. Eugenia just hoped that she could maintain control for that long.

The ships anchored off the shore and waited for nightfall. Their target was a small coastal village, set on top of a cliff which had just been host to a company of the Duke's army. So the villagers would have made a hansom profit from their guests and the raiders hoped to make a hansom profit off of them. Once the sun had set Eugenia was escorted onto longboat which was manned by four scrawny looking slaves. She was accompanied by Horatio and Riley as well as the prince. As they reached the landing beach several pirates rushed into the waist-high water to pull their boat up onto the sand. Scouts had already been sent ahead as the main group assembled and began the climb up to the village. Eugenie stood shivering on the dark as they waited for the order to advance. Trees had been cleared in a large circle around the village, eliminating any cover that attackers might have had.

"Are you cold?" Lex whispered into her ear.

"No I just like shivering for the fun of it. Of course I'm cold." She lied. In reality, her shivers were caused by the tension Eugenia felt on the barriers that contained her raw magic. She knew that she couldn't hold the flood back for much longer. Lex draped his own scarf around her neck.

"Your highness, we're ready to begin." One of the pirates muttered to Lex.

"Very well, Eugenia?" He turned to her. He gasped as he did. In the darkness he could see her skin glow a soft purple colour as she pulled a piece of paper from her mage kit. Eugenia noticed this too, just as she noticed the cracks beginning to appear in her magical barrier and the raw magic seeping out. Pulling the hood of her cloak up to shield her face, Eugenia acted as if the new luminescence of her skin was normal as she burned the paper in a small clay bowl. A white fog began to pour out of the bowl and soon the ground from the tree line to the gate of the village was completely concealed. The men began to disappear into the fog, armed to the teeth and ready for action. Eugenia was ready too.

There was a soft, crunching sound as the gate gave way, dampened quite well by Eugenia's spell. She followed Lex as raiders began pouring into the sleeping village. However, things were not so quiet once they got inside and the houses were soon blazing with light as the residents were woken up by the boisterous pirates. Among the orange glow of the fires and lanterns being rekindled Eugenia shone bright purple. She stripped of her jacket as her magic began to stampede through her veins and light up the air around her. Continuing to strip off until she reached her silk underdress, Eugenia made her way to the open ground at the centre of the village. The wind began to pick up drawing everyone's attention to the purple glowing figure taking a stroll through the township. Her magic began to seep from her skin and formed a long flowing gown around her semi- naked body. Lex ran after Eugenia and tried to grab her but as soon as he touched the wispy, purple gown he fell to the ground in a heap, gasping for air. The pirates made a large circle around the enchantress, none wanting to venture too close to her magic. She stopped walking and surveyed the crowd around her. Many of the poor villagers where taking the moment of distraction for the pirates to flee into the woods; Eugenia waited until they had reached the tree line before dismantling her fog and sucking the power back to her. It flowed into her cupped hands forming a pool of glowing purple magic.

"I can't let you go Eugenia. One way or another you're staying with me…" Lex, having recovered from his encounter with her new dress, moved towards Eugenia with his sword draw. "Now stop this and I'll pretend that nothing even happened."

"Nothing has happened Lex," Eugenia replied with a smile, "not yet anyway." She brought her hands to her lips and poured the concentrated magic into her mouth. With a click of her finger purple fire erupted over her left hand.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion for a moment. She spotted Horatio off to her side; sword drawn and bloodied already. Poor Horatio never knew what hit him. Eugenia put her hand to her pursed lips. All at once, a fireball twice his size engulfed the mercenary. She heard screaming but she doubted it had come from Horatio, he was barely more that ash but the time the fire had finished with him. The other pirates tried to rush her, thinking that she would be distracted or exhausted by her efforts; no such luck. Eugenia whipped the fire in her hand into a long, thin cord of magic. She flicked it back and with a loud crack, brought it forwards to lash her closest enemies. The tendril-like end of the whip wrapped itself around one scumbag's neck and with a tug Eugenia removed his head from the rest of his body. She managed to dispatch maybe a dozen pirates using the whip but she soon realised that it wasn't effective enough and she began to tire. It wasn't that her magic was being used up, it had barely been touched, but Eugenia wasn't the fittest of girls and it took a lot of strength to wield the lethal cable. She sent it sailing through the air one last time, entangling Riley's feet with it as he attempted to tackle her. Then she did something she's never dared to do before… something no mage as powerful as her should ever do. Eugenia pulled down her own barriers and let a flood of magic cascade out of her inner core. It burst from her skin and formed a glowing sphere around her. One pirate stepped into the sphere; he disintegrated into nothing in just a few seconds, all the while screaming in pure agony.

"Eugenia what have you done?!" Lex cried. She turned to face him and he scrambled backwards as he saw her now black, bottomless eyes.

"I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago; scouring the land of the likes of you." Her voice sounded as if it was not wholly human. Like she was devoid of all feelings, all emotions bar one… RAGE.

Eugenia began to rise slowly off of the ground until she was above the heads of the crowd. Then she flexed her magic and pushed. The air shivered slightly. The wind died down without warning. Then all of a sudden the globe around the mage began to expand, slashing Eugenia's captors to shreds as it blasted outwards. Lex and a few of the faster pirates managed to reach the gate of the village and sprinted for their lives back into the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Eugenia tried to stop there, to quieten the creature that had emerged from inside her but the magic had taken on a life of its own; and all it wanted was blood. She zoomed up into the air until she could see over the cliffs edge to the cove where the ships were anchored.

"N-no p-please… there are slaves in there who are guilt of nothing!" she stammered, pleading with the power to let go. In her head she heard the cold voice reply.

"_No stop…Must have Blood_!" it cried, like a savage and crazed animal. The magic gripped her body, bending her to its will. Then she snapped and became the raging, unhuman creature she had been only moments before. She twirled around in the air and the magical sphere began to change. Powered by all of her rage and all of her pain, the magic began to spin around Eugenia, gathering speed as it went. She hung in the air surrounded by a giant vortex which lit up the night sky. Eugenia stretched her hands out towards the ships. Using her index finger that deep, magically-fuelled part of her began to write strange runes in the air that shone not the purple of Eugenia's magic but ghostly silver. It was using part of her life-force to exact its revenge. As soon as the runes had faded lightening began to flare out from the tornadoes that surrounded Eugenia. Long tendrils of electricity snapped and hissed, growing longer and longer until they were able to latch on to the ships below. The air was filled with screams as the lighting vines reduced the fleet to matchsticks, exploding the stores of boom dust and tearing people apart. Their bloody job done, the lighting bolts shot back to their mistress. Eugenia cried out in torment as they lashed at her skin. They funnelled through her open mouth and down her throat, seeping back into her veins. The fire burned her mind, nearly driving her mad as she was frozen half way between agony and ecstasy. The vortex began to slip to the ground, dragging her down with it. When it finally collapsed, Eugenia plummeted to the ground and was knocked out by the impact.

Two days later…

After receiving dozens of strange reports about a giant purple tornado from some of his most trusted spies Duke Vedris decided to send his niece and her foster-siblings to investigate. Eric insisted on accompanying them though he refused to say why. Briar half wondered if he knew what was going on. It took two days to reach the isolated village. Briar was glad that Tris had stayed home; he didn't think she would have like the scene that awaited them. Bodies, mostly in pieces, had washed up onto the shore along with the remains of what looked like four large pirate ships. The sailors immediately went to work helping the villages clean up the mess. Briar, Eric, Daja, and Sandry headed up the cliffs to the village. As they walked through the broken gates the first thing they noticed was the distinct lack of damage. Only the first few houses were missing doors or had smashed windows. The rest of the village remained untouched except for the village square, which had a deep crater at its centre and the grass was covered in a layer of ash. Eric wandered down into the crater and knelt in the dirt. He closed his eyes for a moment and the snapped them back open again.

"She's here!" he cried joyfully. Jumping to his feet Eric raced past Briar and into a nearby house. Daja, Sandry and Briar exchanged looks. They followed Eric inside and to a small bedroom at the back of the house. Eric knelt beside a gorgeous young girl with silky brown hair and bright blue eyes. A plump, middle-aged woman stood on the other side of the bed with a cloth in one hand and a bucket in the other. The contents of the bucket blazed in Briar's magical sight. Suddenly the young girl sat up with a jot let over the side of the bed. The women efficiently pulled back the girls hair while managing to hold the bucket to catch the vomit. The girl sat back up again, leaning back against the wooden bed. She looked exhausted. The women wiped her patient's mouth with the cloth as purple slime trickled down her chin.

"Is that the last of it?" The women asked. The young girl nodded. "Now, you're not to bother the lass too much. She's had a rough couple of days." The women left the room and closed the door behind her. Eric stroked the girl's hair lovingly.

"Are you okay Eugenia?" Eric whispered.

"Not really, but it will pass." Eugenia rasped, smiling at her friend. Eric laughed.

"I'd missed your sense of humour. Ah, Eugenia, I would like you to meet Briar, Sandry and Daja." Eric stood up and introduced his companions. Eugenia studied the two women carefully. Sandry was pretty with a button nose and obvious noble heritage. Daja had beautiful black skin and a strong build, obviously a craftswoman of some kind. It was Briar that intrigued Eugenia the most. His features suggested Sotat lineage. He was attractive yet she felt instantly wary of him… like there was a part of him that she recognised as being dangerous. Briar, on the other hand, was in awe. Eugenia's perfect blue eyes seemed to be able to read him instantly. This would be a very hard woman to keep a secret from. Not that he would want to; if she asked he would tell her anything she wanted. Briar felt uncomfortable about this thought and the tingling feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach. He tried to think of something suave to say but all he came up with was;

"So why are you wrenching up purple slime?" He silently cursed himself for sounding so stupid. Eugenia glanced at Eric, who gave her an encouraging nod.

"It's magical residue. Nasty stuff; I always get it when…" Eugenia sank down into her pillow and turned away from the others, "I'm feeling tired all of a sudden." Everyone but Eric seemed taken back by the blunt dismissal. He kissed Eugenia's forehead. Sandry noticed a spark of magic jump from Eric to Eugenia and soak into her skin. Colour bed to return to her cheeks and her eyelids began to droop. Eric herded everyone out of the room and left Eugenia in peace.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Summersea, Emelan…

Eugenia was smuggled into the Duke's citadel under the cover of darkness.

"You'll be safe in here. It's shielded from all scrying because of the layers of magic around us." Sandry led Eugenia into a bedroom in the inner keep of the citadel. Inside was a medium sized bed as well as a desk and chair, a wardrobe, and a trunk at the foot of the bed. It wasn't a lavish as the Pirate Palace but Eugenia wasn't sure it would be much safer either. Power and trustworthiness was not something she thought went hand in hand.

"When will I be able to see Eric?" She asked impatiently after placing her mage kit on the desk. Sandry smiled but found it hard to hold Eugenia's accusing stare with a friendly one. It felt like those piercing blue eyes were able to read more than just her face.

"I can go get him now if you want." She said cheerfully. Eugenia gave a sideways smile and shook her head.

"No I have some work to do… if I could be left alone for some time that would be appreciated." Eugenia began taking things out of her mage kit. Sandry, a little startled by her sudden dismissal, walked out of the room and shut the door firmly behind her.

Eugenia pulled out a folded piece of white cloth from her bag which she spread across the top of the desk. Next she pulled out a small, sharp knife and sat down.

"I will I didn't have to be so rude to the poor girl but you and I really need to talk." She remarked to the seemingly empty room. Eugenia sliced the tip of her right index finger and began to smear blood over the cloth. She finished drawing the symbol and watched as her red blood began to glow purple, thin wisps of smoke rising from the cloth.

"_We all know that you don't really care if she thinks you're rude. So what is it you have disturbed our sleep to talk about?_" the smoke merged to form a face. It spoke with a strange but warm voice. The face floated right up to Eugenia's and rubbed noses with her affectionately.

"If you think that's going to stop me from being upset about what we did, what you did, you're wrong." Eugenia leaned back into her chair, exhausted. The face frowned, twirling around Eugenia and looking her up and down with its hollow eyes.

"_You are not well? Yet we restored you life force and your body has been purged of the magical residue… What could be wrong?_"

"There's nothing wrong with me; except maybe the fact that I'm sickened by my own existence. Those people were innocent! They didn't deserve to die!" Eugenia shouted, jumping to her feet and sending the chair clattering to the floor.

"_Dear child rarely do any people deserve to die,_" The face sighed, "_But we could not accept a threat to you. Those ships were also full of pirates as well as slaves, monsters of men that receive the fate they reaped._"

"And what fate shall I reap if I kill without mercy, without compassion?" Eugenia whispered. She walked over to the bed, climbed under the covers and curled up into a ball under the soft, comforting blanket. The face floated over to her and kissed the top of her head.

"_You are a powerful and wise queen Eugenia. You will never loose your compassion_." The smoke face dissolved and dispersed into the air.

Marin's palace, Battle Islands…

Lex paced the floor of his private chambers room like an irate tiger. He was angry. Angry at his father for being so blind as to allow Eugenia out of the palace. Angry at Eugenia for destroying his ships and making him look like a fool. Most of all he was angry at himself for letting Eugenia slip through his fingers. He stopped and smiled to himself. Gods she was amazing! The power he had felt radiating off of her made him giddy. If only he could harness that energy then nothing could stop him. Marin was a fool to have not use Eugenia to her full potential but Lex was determined not to make the same mistake.

Summersea, Emelan…

Briar watched from the balcony of his palace rooms as Eugenia and Eric sat talking in the garden below. Eugenia's skin seemed to glow in the sunshine and her silky, brown hair reminded him of the expensive drink called coffee. She laughed and Briar's heart skipped a beat. The sound was melodious and infectious; he couldn't help but smile and yet he did not even know what they were talking about.

"I don't think she's the type to love very easily Briar." Daja came and stood beside her foster-brother. Briar bit his lip and blushed, which shocked Daja.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked shyly.

"I can feel it vibrating down our connection… But I didn't realise that it was this strong. You're practically radiating with love." Daja placed her hand on Briar's arm. They both looked down into the garden. "She's very beautiful. But I sometimes wonder whether it because of the magnitude of the magical force around her; Being near her is intoxicating." Briar gave his sister a sideways glance.

"Have you shared this concern with anyone?" He raised a lone eyebrow.

"Lark will be coming for lunch." She said and quickly went back inside.

Below in the garden Daja's departure caught Eugenia's eye. She looked up to the balcony and waved at Briar. The mage blushed and quickly waved back, then retreated inside.

"Do you think Briar's intimidated by me?" She asked Eric. He chuckled.

"Intimidated? Hmm, perhaps; I would have though it would have lent more to nervousness though. You definitely have him captivated." He replied, smiling wickedly. Eugenia threw petals from a nearby rose bush at him. Eric laughed and retailed with a petal assault of his own. Eugenia jumped to her feet and, armed with a fist full of roses, chased Eric into the entrance hall. Lark, who was being greeted by Sandry at the same time, froze when she saw Eugenia.

"Oh, forgive me Lark! This is Eugenia, the young woman I told you about. She's staying with us for a while." Sandry led Lark over to Eugenia and Eric. Sandry's teacher seemed to be in a trance. She just stared at Eugenia without a word. Then she shook her head and recovered her composure.

"I'm so sorry but… well it's just… I've never… never been in the presence of a Child of Light before." Lark stammered and bowed deeply to Eugenia. Eugenia grabbed Eric's hand, gasping for breath. Her chest was heaving and she struggled to suck in any air.

"Eric… Help…" Eugenia managed to wheeze before she fainted. Eric grabbed her torso with one arm and gently swept her legs up so that they draped over the other. He cradled her close to his chest kissing the top of her head.

"It's okay Eugenia, I've got you." He whispered to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lark rushed off to get help while Sandry led Eric into one of the sitting rooms so that Eugenia could be laid down on a lounge. Briar came sprinting into the room.

"What's wrong?! What happened?!" He skidded to a stop and knelt in front of an unconscious Eugenia. Sandry quickly hid a surprised look. She wondered what had happened to the usually calm and collected Briar. Eric cradled her head on his lap and stroked her hair lovingly.

"She's fine… just a panic attack that's all." Eric said, not taking his eyes off of Eugenia. At that moment, Lark returned with a healer and Daja in tow.

"It was a panic attack. She hyperventilated and passed out but her breathing has returned to normal now and she should come around soon." The healer took her hands away from Eugenia, excused herself and left the room.

"Does she have many of these?" Daja asked, taking a seat across from Eric and Eugenia.

"Only when she's wind herself up," Eric looked at Lark and smiled, "She hasn't had anyone address her by her true title before. It's probably a bit of a shock." Lark knelt beside Briar and took Eugenia's limp hand in her own.

"A Child of Light? What is that?" Sandry asked.

"On my travels before I took my vows I remember being told many different stories about the Children of Light, most told by the White Traders I met. They are mages born with magic for blood and glow like the sun when they unleashed their power. There is supposedly a hidden village in a mountain range somewhere to the north of Namorn. I just thought they were stories told to teach children lessons; I hadn't considered that these Mages could be real." Lark shook her head. Sandry and Daja exchanged worried looks.

"How can anyone control such magic without destroying entire cities?" Daja asked, a shiver running down her spine at the thought of what could happen if Eugenia lost control. Lark traced the lines on the palm of Eugenia's hand.

"That tickles," Eugenia giggled, opening her eyes slowly, "and you needn't worry about me levelling entire cities. Children of Light have their own ways of dealing with that." Lark let go of her hand and Eric helped her sit up. Eugenia flashed a sideways smile. "It's still strange hear that title… I doubt I will ever get use to it."

"But magic for blood? That kind of power would send a mage insane!" Briar exclaimed.

"I assure you I am in control of both my mind and my power." Eugenia called some of her magic to her eyes, making them glow purple. Briar jumped to his feet and edged away from her but Eric just rolled his eyes.

"She's just showing off." He said, pinching Eugenia in the arm. She let the magic go and laughed merrily.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Briar. My siblings and I are born with enough discipline to command the tides. Not that I'd bother trying." Eugenia reassured the others. She winked at Eric who smiled wryly.

"But how? Every mage has to learn control and discipline." Daja looked confused.

"And what do you mean by siblings?" Sandry added. Eugenia shot Sandry a sharp look. Eric placed his hand on his companion's arm.

"There is a prophecy that the White Traders tell of four Children of Light, quads, born during a fierce and terrible storm. A lightening strike hits the ground and forms a pool of silver light. From the pool emerge four infants; Eugenia the artist, Ethan the warrior, Esme the healer, and, of course," a look of realisation dawned on Larks face, "Eric, the seer." The others turned to stare at Eric. He smiled disarmingly and gestured for them to all take a seat.

"I suppose I should explain what I am doing here. You see, Eugenia is the youngest and her gift makes her… desirable." He sighed deeply, "I suppose our parents did not think about this when they sent Eugenia out into the world." Eric remarked with a shrug. He kissed his sisters forehead lovingly. "We were not born from a lighting strike; we have a mother and a father, as mortal as can be. But we keep ourselves isolated from the rest of the world because of our gift, among other things. When Eugenia was sent to out into the world to fulfil her density, we tried to keep an eye on her but we got side tracked and before any of us knew it she had been taken by the pirates. So my siblings and I were sent out to retrieve our lost treasure."

"Your parents sent a small, defenceless child out into the world to survive on her own?" Sandry snapped with disgust.

"I was neither defenceless nor a child, Sandry." Eugenia chuckled.

"No indeed, how old are you exactly Eugenia?" Niko asked as he swept into the room. Tris was close on his heels. Eugenia and Eric locked eyes with each other. Briar felt like he was intruding on a private conversation and he was relieved when they finally broken their gaze.

"Master Niklaren Goldeye, does our age matter that much to you?" Eugenia inquired. Her early merry self was gone, replaced by a suspicious and cautious woman who regarded Niko not as an elder but as an equal.

"If you would but indulge me." Niko bowed deeply, a gesture that shocked the foster-siblings.

"It appears sister that they are smarter than you give them credit for." Eric smiled wryly.

"Not likely," Eugenia whispered to her brother then turned to Niko, "Very well Goldeye, I suppose I should indulge your request. My siblings and I are about 40 years old. As you have no doubt already guessed, the magic that serves us as blood doubtless our lifespan. We can live for 200 years or more." Eugenia stood and walked up until she stood just a foot away from Niko.

With lighting fast speed she scribed a glowing, purple glyph in the air. It began to pulse, making the air in between Niko and Eugenia shiver. Niko reached out his hand towards the glyph. The creation reached out a tendril of magic towards the mage. As soon as it touched his finger tip the purple magic flowed up his arm and sank into his skin. Niko cry out in pain as it burned his skin. Then the mage's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground. Tris cried out and a ring of lighting formed around Eugenia's neck. Eric rushed to help his sibling but Briar slipped a knife up and under his neck, holding Eric back. Sandry and Lark knelt on the floor beside Niko as Daja ran out of the room.

"What have you done to him?" Tris screamed. She held a long spark of lighting in front of Eugenia's face threateningly. Eugenia didn't even flinch. She reached out, grabbed the rod of lighting with both hands and snapped it in two. Then she did the same to the collar of lightening around her neck.

"I don't like threats Tris; don't ever do that again." Eugenia replied coldly. Tris stared in amazement at the shards of lighting on the floor. Eugenia knelt beside Lark on the floor. "The spell was not a strong one. He should be fine but perhaps his reserves are not what they should be." Briar yelped as his knife began to heat up. He dropped it and Eric rushed to his sister's side.

"You always overestimate people's powers Eugenia. You should have let me do it."

"You know they can block you." Eugenia said, laughing teasingly.

"I don't think this is a time for laughing. What have you done to him; what was that spell?" Lark demanded.

"It was an enhancing spell," Eugenia explained, "The magic that flows through our blood carries with it memories of spells, knowledge of friends, and enemies, anything that we need to survive. It's how we learn the discipline needed to control our powers from birth. That spell was a gift, of sorts, to help Niko focus his powers. Niko why don't you tell Lark what you see?" Niko's eyes flew open.

"I say the country side. It looked like Emelan but I can't be sure… and there were people there with me. Gods, it felt so really! I could smell the horses and feel the crisp wind on my face. Is that what it's like when you See?" Niko asked. Eric nodded in reply. "I was riding on the back of a horse with someone in front of me. A young man I think… and a woman rode beside us."

"That must have been Ethan and Esme." Eugenia and Eric traded glances.

"I'll go pack our things." Eric got to his feet and rushed outside. Eugenia stood and surveyed her companions and swept out of the room as regally as a queen.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"But why are you in such a hurry to leave!" Briar exclaimed. He followed Eugenia as she bundled her few possessions into a travelling pack. "You're not in any trouble about Niko. In fact, he wants you to stay and show him more spells" Eugenia shook her head.

"You don't get it! That's the reason we have to leave. People would do anything to get their hands on our power. We bring out the evil in other humans." Eugenia shouted. She shoved past Briar and flung an armful of clothes into her bag.

"You don't bring out the evil in me. You bring out my love." Briar muttered. Eugenia steadied herself against the end of the bed and looked at Briar. The boy was almost in tears. She shook her head; she should have stopped this ages ago.

"Dear child," She said, taking his hands in her own, "What you feel isn't love."

"Yes it is." Briar insisted.

"NO!" Eugenia snapped. Briar flinched slightly but did not let go of her hands. "The buzz you feel when I enter a room. That sinking feeling you get when I'm not around. It's not love; it's addiction." Briar's legs went weak and he dropped to his knees.

"No, your lying." He hugged her legs close to his chest. He knew some how that what she was saying was true but he didn't want to believe it. This was the happiest he had felt in a long time. He had thought that the Emperor and the war had robbed him of any chance of happiness. But ever since he met Eugenia he had not dreamt of that terrible time. Indeed his dreams were filled with such wondrous images and beautiful places that sometimes he thought his heart would overflow with joy. Eugenia stroked Briar's hair lovingly.

"Of course it is. The magic we carry, the blood that runs through our veins, is addictive. It imbues everything we touch; merely being in our presence is enough to hook some people. Briar did Eric tell you that where I come from I'm a queen?" Briar shook his head, pressing his face into the folds of Eugenia's dress. He cried silently. Briar didn't care; he didn't want to live without her. "Well I am. Even among the Children of Light an artist mage is very rare. I was suppose to learn all about the world and then settle back home to be queen of my clan. We have clans you see, and there are nine kings or queens who form our rulers. The mountains are our home, we build small villages for show, and for the traders to use, but most of our city lies inside the mountains. Would you like to hear about it?" Briar nodded. Eugenia pulled him to his feet and led him over to the bed. She sat up and let him lay his head in her lap. "The walls of the great caverns are carved out of black stone, polished so that it reflects the magical orbs of light that float around the ceiling. In my chamber there is a seam of gold ore that runs along the wall beside my bed. It shimmers and dances in the light. The hallways are always echoing with music and the wonderful smell of cooking drifted out from the grand kitchen in one of the main caverns. Pancakes and bacon around breakfast time, roast meat and vegetables at lunchtime… and the desserts for after supper! Masterpieces the likes of which you've never tasted before."

"But what I miss most is the water. It could cool and crisp, straight from the snow-capped mountains, or hot and steamy, from the molten earth below. It was like a drug; a drop would make you worries go away and cure anything that ailed you. Mother always use to say that that was because the magic of the mountain seeped into the water. She said that because the Children of the Light drink the water our blood changed to liquid magic, and the mountain continued to protect us by giving us shelter from outsiders. My siblings and I are some of the first to venture from the safety of the mountain. Probably some of the last as well," Eugenia laughed, "you're one of the first males outside of the city to have shown any interest in me. Back home the only people allowed among us are the White Traders, and only those we have been trading with for at least half a century. The Children of Light aren't accustomed to outsiders. I do like you, you know? It's just hard to get to know someone you're born to… Briar?" But Briar had drifted off to sleep. Eugenia leaned back against the head rest and began to hum an old lullaby she remembered from childhood. "Just sleep Briar, let a rose protect you for once."


	11. Chapter 11

**I just want to point out to dumbldores gal that I have never, ever, ever read either Eragon or the sequel… I haven't even seen the movie (not that into young boys riding giant lizards) so any similarities are just coincidence.**

Chapter 11

Marin's Palace, Battle Islands…

Lex slumped to the ground as soon as he and Leah were alone in her chambers. Sobbed racked his body as his mother knelt beside him, cradling the prince in her arms.

"There, there Darling. It'll be alright." She cooed softly. Lex pushed away from her and began pacing the room like an irate tiger.

"It's not going to be alright! I need her mother; I need her so badly it's like an itch I can't scratch. My whole body, every fibre of my being lusts for her." He cried.

"Then you know what you must do." Leah when to her dressing table and pulled out a long, sharp dagger. She knelt before her son and presented the weapon to him. "Your Majesty." Leah smiled evilly at her son, who returned her smile with equal measure.

Lex joined his father for a private breakfast I the royal chambers. Leah had gone out early to inspect the gardens. She told Marin it was so that he and lex could have some father and son time. Lex found Marin pouring over maps that covered the dining table. He glanced up and then continued with his examination.

"Father I need to talk to you about Eugenia." Lex said. Marin flinched at the sound of her name.

"No, we don't talk about her. I never want you to mention her name again." the King growled.

"But father…"

"Not buts!" Marin turned to Lex and advanced on him. "You will leave her alone. I made a promise. I will not search for her and I will not send others to do so. So long as I am king you will obey me!" Lex frowned and shook his head.

"Then I regret to inform you father," Lex grabbed Marin by the collar and shoved the dagger into his side all the way to the hilt, "That you are no longer king." Marin slipped to the ground and stared up at his son. A small smile spread across the dying man's face.

"You will not survive her wrath." He gasped. Then the light faded from his eyes and he was gone. Lex laughed.

"We'll see about that."

Summersea, Emelan…

Eugenia and Eric were in the garden with Briar, watching the plant mage tend to felt the snap of the cord that connected her to Marin like a dagger in her heart. She slumped to the ground as she felt Marin's heart give up. Eric felt it too as a scream ripped through Eugenia's mind. Lex had killed his father and now he was coming for Eugenia.

"It's okay Eugenia," Eric whispered to his sister as she slipped back into the darkness, "We'll take care of it."

That night two weary travellers slipped into the slumbering city of Summersea. They passed unnoticed through the streets, shadowy figures on a moonlit night. They made their way to a small tavern near to the Duke's citadel. The loud and rowdy main room fell silent as the darkly cloaked travellers stepped inside. The latest pushed back his hood to reveal a young man with piercing blue eyes and a tangle of brown hair which draped across half of his face. His companion, a young woman of average height, with the same blue eyes and a tumble of brown curls, led the way to an empty table. The man, clearly a fighter, carried only a dagger as an open weapon. The woman carrier with her a satchel, which could have been a mage kit. Slowly the tavern returned to normal and a waitress approached the couple to take their orders.

"What can I get you?" She purred to the young man. The companions traded glances and the woman nodded.

"Two ales and two plates of the house special." The woman replied. The waitress look ruffled by the man's rebuff of her advances. She grunted and went to get them their meals.

"I wouldn't mind waiting if your interested." The woman smirked. Her companion raised an eyebrow.

"Esme I have more important things on my mind than tumbling a bar wench. Besides she's not my type." Ethan muttered, eyeing the crowded tavern with suspicion. The grumpy waitress returned with their order. At the sight of the food Ethan seemed to perk up and flashed the woman his most charming smile. She fluttered her eyelashes and the walked away, a new-found sway in her hips. Esme frowned into her tankard

"You think that Lex is that stupid?" She asked. Ethan shook his head.

"No, I think he's that desperate. These people are all the same; the only thing that matters to them is power."

"Are we any different?" Esme smiled.

"Of course," Ethan replied matter-of-factly, "We have the power." This made Esme laugh. A magical sound; just like her sister's.

"Well then dear brother, finish your meal and we'll go show these people what real power is!"

As soon as she was awake Eugenia began to pace frantically around the Duke's study. The room was filled with generals, advisors and mages. Sandry and her siblings were at the heart of the discussions, stationed in between the Duke and Niko. Eugenia could see the dark sky outside the window. She had lost an entire day. An entire day! No one else seemed bothered by this, except perhaps Eric.

"You should try to calm down. Here, drink this." Daja offered Eugenia a cup of tea. Eugenia knocked it out of the metal mage's hands

"Tea?! Argh, what are you thinking? There is a giant fleet of ships heading this way and you're offering me refreshments! Are you insane?" Eugenia screamed. The room went silent, all eyes on her.

"Young Lady, we have more than enough time to prepare for Lex's arrival. This city has faced pirates many times before; there is nothing to worry about." The Duke said in a commanding voice. Eugenia gave him a stare that communicated her opinion of his intelligence quiet well.

"You have no time at all…." She muttered.

"What?!" Sandry exclaimed

"I said that you have no time at all! Lex has wind spells to propel his ships here in a matter of days. There isn't enough time for the ships to get back to protect the harbour" Eugenia snapped. Several people gasped. There wouldn't be enough time to call in the navy. It would be like the last big pirate attack; only worse. This time they knew it was coming…

Eugenia stormed out of the room in a rage. Idiots! Stupid, overconfident fools! No, she couldn't blame them. She had brought this storm to them. Eugenia's head felt like it was spinning. All those live, all that innocent blood… she would never be able to wash it off. Eugenia was running blindly through the citadel. The rhythm of her breath and the beating of her feet on the stone floor helped her to think. She stopped for a breath in a small enclosed garden. There was only one way out; only one way to stop the blood bath that she foresaw.

"Are you okay?" Briar asked quietly. Eugenia gave him a puzzled look. "The roses told me where you were." He smiled.

"I'm… Gods, Briar I'm so afraid." She rushed into his arms. Briar was taken back by this sudden explosion of affection from Eugenia but he hugged her close to him all the same. She smelt like the clean, crisp mountain that she came from. Briar wondered if this as part of the magic that leaked from her skin. "I can't make it alone." She whispered.

"You're not alone Eugenia. I'm here, I'll always be here." Briar cooed. "No matter what comes, I'll protect you." Eugenia gave a choked laugh. She pressed her face into his chest. Eugenia breathed in the smell of warm earth. She sighed inwardly at the comfort of his arms around her and the calming effect of his smell. She might not be alive for much longer. If there was a time for taking chances it was now. Eugenia turned her face up towards Briar's. She didn't even need to ask. He could see it in her eyes, and as their lips slowly met and the two melted into each other Eugenia felt the spark of something deep inside her core. Flued by her magic, it took a hold in her heart. No matter what, Eugenia vowed to protect this flicker of hope, of love, alive.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As they broke apart from their long, tender kiss, Eugenia smiled at Briar. He could see a bright twinkle in the depths of her eyes that spelt mischief. She stilled out of his grip and twirled towards the entrance to the citadel. The flowing skirt of her relatively short dress swirled with her motion revealing even more of her slim, athletic legs. Little flash fires of desire ignited inside Briar, fuelling the raging inferno that was sweeping across his heart.

"Ready?" She whispered seductively.

"For anything." Briar reached out to snag her waist but Eugenia stepped nimbly out of his grip.

"Good." Eugenia purred. She laughed merrily and did a pirouette, holding herself with grace and poise of a true dancer. Then without warning she launched herself into the air and sprinted back into the citadel. Briar raced after her, following her luxurious laughter. He was amazed by the speed with which she managed to evade him. He only managed to catch sight of her disappearing around another corner. It didn't take long for Briar to become exhausted; he had to work out more often. But then it dawned on him. The corridor that he was chasing his prey down led to either his chamber or a storage room. As he came to the intersection he saw Eugenia disappear into his room. Had he not been so enthralled by the gorgeous creature that lay on his bed dressed in a barely there silk shift Briar might have wondered how she knew where he slept. But it took all his brain power just to remember to breath. He maintained his cool and sauntered over to the bed. Briar kicked off his shoes, pulled his tunic off and discarded it on the floor. The plant mage knelt on the bed and, cradling her in his arms, pulled Eugenia up to his waiting lips. They kissed each other desperately, longingly. Eugenia pulled down on Briar's shoulders and he gently lowered them both down until Eugenia was the one cradling Briar in between her legs. They teased and tasted, nipped and kissed each other until the need that pulsed between them became all-consuming. They gave in to the need, the desire… the love.

Eugenia woke up early the next morning. Briar's strong, masculine arm was draped over her hip and she could feel his warm, naked body pressing against her back. Eugenia took a deep breath, inhaling Briar's earthy smell before slipping quietly out of the room. It only took her a short time to sprint to her room, collect a few possessions and leaving the citadel unnoticed was simple. Eric was waiting nearby with two horses.

"They sent out the call to start evacuating the outlying towns into Winding Circle Temple. Once that's done they'll close the main gates. We have to hurry if we want to slip in undetected." Eric informed Eugenia as he helped her into the saddle. He pretended not to notice the strong, masculine aroma that hung around his sister.

"What about Esme and Ethan?" Eugenia asked as soon as Eric was settled on his horse. They started off towards the road that led to Winding Circle.

"Esme is staying here to protect the citadel. She slipped inside dressed as a maid this morning. Our brother is going to meet us in the temple. Ethan didn't want to draw attention by riding with us just in case someone should recognise you and me." Eugenia shivered and tugged hard on her hood to further conceal her face. Eric reached out with a sympathetic hand and patted her thigh. "Everything will be fine. With the Magic's help, you voice will not falter." Eugenia could not bring herself to look at Eric.

"What if it's not enough… or worse, what if it's too much? I've seen what we're capable of, what it's capable of. Gods! I can't think about what happened…"

"Then don't think about it." Eric cut his sister off. Eugenia took as slow, deep breath and tried to calm herself down. She couldn't let anything faze her.

"I'm sorry. This is my mess; it's only right that I should clean it up." Eugenia sighed, having calmed her hysteria down. The pair rode on in silence until they were outside of the Mire and on the road to Winding Circle.

"Have you thought about what will happen when Briar realises that you tricked him?" Eric gave Eugenia a sideways glance. She rolled her eyes.

"How about you concentrate on the plan and leave my love life to me?" She retorted. He chuckled.

"Just asking; I don't think he'll be happy when he wakes up."

"Men never are happy when they're outmanoeuvred by a woman. I could always try and use my 'charms' on him again." Eugenia said slyly. Eric snorted.

"You know the rules. Those well honed 'charms' of yours won't work now you two have… well, have you know." Eric muttered. Eugenia laughed, savouring her brother's sudden bashfulness.

"Had sex?" Eugenia offered innocently. Eric scowled at his sister.

"Stop rubbing it in. Besides, I say his first. It's just sheer luck that he swings your way instead of mine." Eric snapped. That made Eugenia laugh even more.

"Oh, stop pouting! If we survive this, I pledge to find you someone else to play with." She promised her brother. Eric's smile mirrored Eugenia's; it was good to see her smile again. As they got the temple they merged with a steady flow of refugees heading towards the gates. Eugenia could feel Ethan's closeness, something that she hadn't felt in years. As soon as they were through the gates and inside the protection of Winding Circles fortified walls Eugenia began to search the crowd for her eldest brother.

"Allow me to escort you to the stables young mistress." Eugenia looked down at the speaker. A familiar face beamed up at her. Ethan wore a novice's gowns. She smiled at her brother who winked at her before taking her mount's reins and leading them to a nearby stable. Once the horses were settled, the trio made their way up into the hay loft and made themselves comfortable. Ethan retrieved a basket of food from behind a close by bale of hay. They tucked into the delicious food; happy just be in each others company.

"How did you manage to get the robe?" Eric asked with a mouthful of bread, cheese and meat.

"Yuck, see food!" Eugenia grimaced. Eric swallowed.

"Sorry, so how did you get the robes bro?"

"The security around here isn't really a match for someone with my talents. I just walked into the novice bunkhouse and took them." Ethan brushed the crumbs from the front of his robes. "I kind of like them. Maybe after this is over I might think about taking vows." Eugenia rolled her eyes and Eric who smiled back.

"They take vows of humility." Eugenia pointed out

"And ones of celibacy too. You wouldn't be able to chase after every pretty girl that flashes you a smile." Eric added. Ethan frowned at his brother.

"I have standards you know. Besides, what are you complaining about you've got them two to compete with." Ethan indicated Eugenia who gave her most innocent look. "And that's not fooling anyone dear sister. We all know what your like." Ethan poked Eugenia in the side. She flinched and stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Children please!" Eric said in an irate, parent-like voice. They both turned towards him and, in unison, jumped on top of Eric. All three wrestled and tickled each other until they collapsed in a heap on the floor. Eugenia laid between her brothers, enjoying the comfort of their warmth, the familiarity of their smell, and drifted slowly off to sleep.

Duke's citadel…

The first thing Esme did once she managed to get into the citadel, a task that she hadn't anticipated to be so easy, which was scary considering what these people were about to face, was to check on her sisters new lover. As she watched the naked, muscular sleep soundly wrapped in a light blanket and Eugenia's magical spell, Esme had to admit that her sister had good taste. At least she seemed to have gotten over the dork-loving stage anyway. This one looked like a keeper. But then again how smart could the boy be when Eugenia had managed to catch him off guard. Esme had heard the famous Briar Moss was sharp, witty and very powerful. She imagined he wouldn't be too happy about being caught with… well his trousers down.

"You just lay there like a good little mage. We'll take care of the rest." Esme touched her index finger to Briar's forehead. The midnight blue glow of her magic seeped into Briar's skin and his body went limp. "Can't have you waking up on us can we." As Esme closed Briar's door Tris rounded the corner. She gave Esme a strange look, confused by the strange familiarity of her looks.

"Do I know you?" Tris asked, blocking Esme's path with her body. Esme wasn't intimidated at all, which Tris found strange because most of the servants who didn't know her well were afraid of the weather witch. Being almost identical to her twin sister Esme had been forced to wear a disguise but it seemed to her that she had not done well enough; she mentally kicked herself for not changing her eye colour.

"No Mistress Chandler." Esme replied meekly. Tris felt captivated by Esme's eyes. Their piercing sky blue colour seemed at odds with her bland, brown hair and blotchy skin. It was then that she realised what Esme was doing, and that she was powerless to stop it.

"I want you to go to the library and stay there. If anyone asks you will tell them that Briar went out for a ride and he won't be back until late. Do you understand?" Esme commanded in an ethereal, inhuman voice. Tris tried to resist, tried to say no but Esme's magic was like a tsunami and her barrier was no more that a sand castle.

"Yes. I understand." Tris replied after she finally caved in. Esme smiled.

"Try not to fight it Tris and don't even think about involving your foster sisters in this either. As soon as you contact them magically it leaves the door open for me to control them as well. Everything will be fine if you do as you are told." Esme stepped past Tris and disappeared around the corner.

Winding Circle Temple…

"Lex will be close enough to launch an attack by tonight." Eric reminded his brother and sister as they took a casual stroll around the temple well away from anyone who might overhear their conversation.

"Yes, but he won't want to fight during the night. It's harder to launch boomstones and hit anything of value." Ethan pointed out.

"And he will want me to see the carnage of it all. He'll try and appeal to my good nature to get me to surrender." Eugenia said sarcastically.

"Good nature? Where did you guys come up with that one?" Ethan laughed. Eugenia pointed at Eric accusingly.

"Well we had to come up with a reason for her not grinding Marin and the pirate empire into dust. And she does have a good nature… when she wants too." Eric clarified. Ethan didn't look convinced.

"Sure they don't know the real reason?" He asked suspiciously.

"They haven't got a clue. But they will." Eugenia replied. She retrieved a small fragment of a gold medallion from her pocket. Eric and Ethan produced their quarters of the gold medallion too.

"It's taken five years to find them all. I hope it's worth it." Eric grumbled.

"Are you kidding? Look at what the emperor of Yanjing did with just one piece." Ethan exclaimed.

"I don't care whether it works or not. I'm just glad we're the ones that are going to try and not someone with less noble intentions." Eugenia closed her hand tightly around her share of the medallion and shoved it back into her pocket. "We had better get going. I still want to check the magical fields before nightfall."

Duke's Citadel…

After she dealt with Briar and Tris, Esme headed straight for her sister's room. She closed and locked the door behind her, leaning back against it to survey the room.

"Now if I where Eugenia where would I hide them?" Esme asked the empty room. She walked over to the bed and knelt down to look underneath it. Esme smiled and shook her head. "Soooo predictable." She reached underneath Eugenia's bed and pulled out a heavy wooden box. Inside was a polished silver shield. Images floated in and out of view over the shiny metal surface. Esme say a painting of a mountain and a sketch of a huge stone wall. "I hope this works sis." Esme carefully put the shield back into its box and slipped quietly out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As Briar slept his strange dreams were so real he wondered if they were dreams at all. He stood in a room of infinity space and pure white colour. In front of him stood a glowing being of light; a young woman of unspeakable beauty and grace. Cupped in her outstretched hands was a golden disc; a medallion with strange ruins etched into its surface.

"Where am I?" Briar stammered. The woman, who had been focused on the medallion until now, raised her head. Briar recognised her face instantly. It was Eugenia, or at least it seemed to be. This woman looked different though; her nose was more well-defined and her figure was like it had been sculpted by the hands of a master. Her hair was blacker and her skin a golden colour compared to Eugenia's pale complexion.

"You are neither here nor there. Not a bad place to be if you're not looking to be somewhere." She said absentmindedly. The woman continued to study the metal disc; holding it in one hand and caressing it with the other. Briar frowned. Was this a dream? He'd never had a dream where the person spoke in rhyme before.

"Is this the future? I mean are you the Eugenia from the future?" The woman's head snapped back up at the mention of Eugenia's name. Her gaze seemed to search Briar's soul. A slow smile spread across her face.

"Maybe, I guess you'll just have to marry her and find out." The woman circled Briar, examining him as she had been examining the medallion.

"But Eugenia's a queen; one of the nine rulers of the Children of Light." Briar muttered. The woman laughed merrily.

"I had forgotten about that one. Eugenia is a sneaky one; always has been, always will be. But I had thought you would have figured out it was more to do with her fear of being hurt than any real obligation back home."

"I… I had never thought about it like that. But what about the addiction I have to her magic?" Briar asked gingerly.

"Love cannot blossom in barren soil Briar. You always loved her. The magic just amplified that love. But the effect has been nullified seeing as we're talking right now." The woman smiled knowingly. She held the medallion up in front of Briar's face. "All of that time, five years of her life, just to find this. But I suppose it was worth it in the end." The young woman looked past the disc and into Briar's eyes. "You and you alone saved her. When all others failed, you were the one who prevailed." Briar could feel his body waking up. The vision of the room began to fade. The woman's voice became more urgent; frantic even. "Love is the most powerful magic of all Briar! Love conquers all!" Her words were still ringing in Briar's ears as he jolted awake. The room was spinning and his head felt like it was on fire but Briar struggled to his feet; he had to get to Eugenia before she did something stupid. He dressed as quickly as he could, not bothering with shoes; he doubted he could have laced them up anyway. Through his bedroom widow he could see darkness had fallen over Summersea.

"Damn that girl!" Briar slammed his door shut and sprinted through the Citadel. He had to get to his foster sisters. He had to find Eugenia.

Winding Circle Temple…

Eugenia had trouble sleeping as the trio awaited the arrival of false dawn. It was during that short time before the sun rose to kiss the sky that they would have to move, and quickly. Ethan and Eric slept contently; they could sleep anywhere. Eugenia envied them that gift. She could not. Perhaps it was the unfamiliar smells around her or the deep sense of foreboding in the pit of her stomach that prevented Eugenia from resting. In desperate need of comforting, She reached out with her mind, searching for her twin sister.

"_Are you awake?_" she whispered along their magical bond, which, unlike Briar's and his sisters, was tied through their shared blood.

"_Yes. Can't sleep?_" Esme's voice was soft and soothing.

"_No… I'm worried. This is going to get very nasty very soon Esme._"

"_You are the bravest of us all Eugenia; our fearless leader. Don't begin to doubt yourself now. Look how far we have come! I'll keep that nice boy of yours safe. You do what you have to…_" Esme hesitated. A wave of sudden alertness rippled from her mind to Eugenia's.

"_Esme?_" Eugenia asked tentatively.

"_Got to go! Be brave Eugenia; the rest will follow._" Esme severed the conversation. Eugenia didn't think that bravery was her problem. She could face Lex. It was something else that made her uneasy. The knowledge of what would happen if she lost this battle… Or worse, her sanity.

Duke's Citadel…

Briar searched Eugenia's room but she was gone. Eric's room was also empty. As he was coming around a corner he saw Tris stagger out of the library. She clutched her head, struggling to wake in a straight line. Briar ran up to her and helped her to stand.

"What happened to you?" He asked as they headed towards the Duke's study.

"Eugenia. Gods! She's so powerful… put me under a spell… forced me to stay in the library until it wore off." Tris panted. She might be exhausted but Briar could hear the anger in her voice.

"It's dark now but I'm sure Daja and Sandry are still up. Come on." Briar said impatiently.

It did not take them long to reach their destination. The door was locked and when Tris knocked there was no answer.

"Ready?" Briar asked after he had managed to pick the lock. Tris nodded firmly. Briar flung the door open and rushed into the room. By the time he realised that something was room he was a few paces into the study, Tris right at his heels. Daja and Sandry sat on a sofa opposite a beautiful young woman who looked almost identical to Eugenia. But there was something about her that was different. Her hair was a lighter brown and her curls were tighter, sticker that Eugenia's. Her skin was more tanned than Eugenia's soft complexion. Sandry and Daja both frowned at their siblings but the stranger smiled at Tris and Briar.

"What's got you so riled up? Where have you been all day?" Sandry snapped. Tris became suddenly stiff and walked over to sit down next to the fake Eugenia. Briar looked at the four young women, his head thumping with pain and confusion.

"What is she doing here? Who is she?" Briar snapped back.

"What's wrong with you? I'm Eugenia." Esmé smiled innocently but her eyes told a different story. They're sky blue colour held a cold intelligence; a warning that he would have to tread carefully with this mage.

"Are you feeling alright Briar? Let me get you some tea." Sandry got to her feet and walked awkwardly over to the table. She began making Briar a cup of tea; Daja and Tris when on with their own activities. Only Esmé and briar remained still, their eyes locked on each other.

"What have you done to them Esmé?" Briar asked hesitantly. Esmé laughed. A sound that was surprisingly similar to her sister's.

"So you're not just a pretty face? Good. We might actually stand a chance now. Your sister's are fine. Or they will be if they stop fighting me." Esmé glared at Daja.

"How do we know that?" Daja muttered, struggling to form each word.

"Because she loves him and I love her. I'm not about to kill my brother-in-law am I?" Esmé replied.

"Then release them." Briar demanded. Esmé closed her eyes and sent a ripple of magic through the air. Daja and Sandry both regained control of their own bodies.

"What about Tris?" Sandry rushed over to her sister and gently shook her by the shoulder. Tris remained rigid and unblinking.

"The weather witch would only attack me. And seeing as I'm the only one that can keep you and this city from being grounded to dust, it would not be in her best interests to try. I would hate to have to kill her." Esmé stood and swept over to the window. Outside the sky was turning grey. They had to get ready now. Briar followed her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Esmé you can trust Tris. She wouldn't attack you." Briar said softly. Esmé turned to look into his eyes, searching his soul. It was the same searching stare he had received from the young woman from his vision and from Eugenia many times.

"Perhaps…" Esmé whispered. She spun around and marched over to Tris. "If I release you then you must do as I say. Or I shall make your heart explode in your chest; my sister might be soft and forgiving but I am not. Will you obey me?" Tris nodded vigorously. Esmé closed her eyes and sent another ripple of magic out to release Tris's body.

"What do you need from us?" Sandry handed her sister a drink of water and the resumed her seat. Esmé retrieved the wooden box and opened it up, showing them the silver shield with its artistic and ever-changing surface.

"You need to tie your magic to the shield, all four of you. The shield will do the rest." Esmé handed the shield to Daja who studied the workmanship carefully.

"Eugenia would make a good blacksmith." She remarked.

"Ethan was the one that forged the shield. Eugenia just told it what to do." Esmé instructed them to sit in a circle with the magical device in the middle. "Eugenia designed it to cover Summersea from the Mire to the Citadel. It will protect us from boom stones and outside magic."

"But if this thing only protects the city. Who is going to protect Winding Circle?" Tris retorted. Esmé smiled mischievously.

"Eugenia will."

Winding Circle Temple…

"Eugenia will you hurry up." Eric hissed. During the grey stillness of false dawn Eugenia, Eric and Ethan made their way to the great wall that faced the coast line. The grounds were teeming with Dedicate warriors. The trio had to be careful; sticking to the shadows so that they went unseen.

"I thought I saw Lark." Eugenia hissed back.

"Did she see you?" Ethan halted in the gloom of a big oak tree. His eyes searched the crowd as Eric kept watch behind them.

"Don't think so…" Eugenia replied hesitantly. She wasn't even sure if she had seen Lark. Ethan looked up at the sky.

"Come on. It's getting lighter. We haven't got much time left." He readjusted his grip on his sword and led the way towards the staircase. Once they got to the stairs Eric led the group, using his gift to keep them concealed from the Dedicates guarding the bottom of the staircase and the few soldiers coming down from the wall. Once they reached the rampart Eugenia took control. The sun was just starting to pierce the morning sky and Lex's pirate fleet seemed to stretch from the harbour to the horizon.

"Gods…" Eric gasped. Staggering slightly as he took in the full scope of what they were about to face. "Eugenia…"

"I'm fine Eric. Just concentrate on what your suppose to be doing." She snapped, drawing her own sword and passing it to him. Ethan stood guard on Eugenia's right, blocking the rampart, while Eric took the left. Eugenia placed the four pieces of the medallion on a niche in the temple wall and closed her eyes. She loosened the vice-like grip she held on the magic. She could still feel it thumping on her barriers. It didn't was a longer leash; it wanted freedom. The hollow face appeared in her mind's eye.

"Are you ready?" It asked in that bone-chilling voice. Eugenia took a deep breath.

"Yes."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Esme took a seat on once of the comfortable chairs. She crossed her legs under her and began breathing rhythmically. Briar, Daja, Tris and Sandry could feel her magic surrounding them; pacing the room like a caged tiger. A chill ran down Daja's spine as she felt like that tiger was breathing down her next. She shook the sensation off and returned to her meditation. As each mage slipped into their magic they became aware of a much greater magical force close by. As they floated up into the air to survey the city Tris spotted a pulsing beacon of light on the wall of Winding Circle Temple and pointed it out to her siblings.

"_Eugenia?_" Sandry asked, not knowing if the glowing presence that was Esme could even hear her.

"_Of course_," Esme replied, "_Now concentrate and follow my instructions_."

Winding Circle Temple…

Eugenia's magic came whipping out of her. An irate snake that lashed through the air; snapping and striking at anything close by. She cried out with the effort of trying to rein it in and achieve some sort of control. The problem was that she wasn't mad enough. Rage gave her control; gave her power over the magic. The magic echoed her frustration by lashing out even more. It cracked like thunder as it slashed through the air. With Eugenia wrestling with her magic, it didn't take long for her to attract attention. Thankfully just as Dedicate warriors were beginning to advance on Eric's side there was a loud boom and a large, multicoloured bubble began to blossom over Summersea. Eugenia felt rather that saw Briar and his siblings above the peak of the magical shield. The giant, midnight blue ball of magic with them was Esme. Coaching the four mages on and, Eugenia hoped, praying to the mountain Gods to help her sister and brothers. The joy she felt when thinking about Briar and her sister gave Eugenia enough strength to clamp some control over her wild magic. Then she went to work, funnelling all of her magic into the broken medallion. A purple haze formed around them both. Suddenly, the golden quarters jumped up into the air and zoomed towards Eugenia, who took several frantic steps backwards before remembering the enormous drop behind her. The piece fused together mid-flight and slammed into her chest with enough force to send Eugenia sprawling to the ground. Her head hit not ground like the rest of her body but was left hanging in the air over the edge of the rampart. She screamed in pain as the medallion burned a niche in her skin. Then everything went black. Eric, hearing Eugenia's cry, turned around to see his sister lying unconscious on the ground. The gold disc had sunk into her chest sitting over the top of her breastbone. The sickening smell of burnt flesh made his stomach revolt but he did not dare desert his post.

Eugenia slowly opened her eyes. She could smell someone cooking meat near by. It only took her a moment to realise with disgusts that she was the one being roasted. At the same time the pain came rushing back. Eric and Ethan were both struggling to hold off several attackers at once. Ethan used his magic to hold his quarry at bay. His swords glowed a fierce shade of red as he swung them around with deadly accuracy. Eric called upon him magic for Seeing to predict his opponents next move. And though he was no as proficient with his blades as Ethan, Eric was at no physical disadvantage compared to the Dedicates he faced. As Eugenia's head began to clear, she felt her magic starting to collect under the gold disc which had invaded her body. The coolness of her magic eased the pain enough for her to stand. Eugenia hauled herself away from the unguarded edge of the rampart and back towards the ocean view. It wasn't exactly idyllic. The front row of catapults were being loaded and some nearby ships launching landing parties. She looked down at the magical device implanted on her chest; slumping to the ground again upon seeing that the metal had sunk down into her skin. Now it was her stomach's turn to revolt. Eugenia snatched her eyes away from the ugly mess below her chin. Instead, she focused on the sky above her.

"Whatever you're going to do, do it fast." She whispered. She felt her magic hesitate for a moment. It distrusted the medallion's magic; it wanted to protect its mistress from the pain. "Forget the fucking pain! Fuck the fucking the pain! Just do it!"

Eugenia's screams of agony were lost in the howl her magic made as it exploded out of the medallion. As it gushed through the disc, the strength of her magic increase ten fold. It shot up into the air like a jet of water and then fell back towards her, showering her in power. The power became so great that it became visible to the naked eye, a shimmering spout of purple magic that lit up the morning sky. Eugenia coughed and spluttered; she felt like she was drowning in her own magic. Her clothes began to melt and were replaced by wisps of purple light, flowing over her skin like silk. Eugenia laughed, turned her face up to the sky and spread her arms out wide to her glorious purple rain. It was then that it hit her; the horrible feeling that something was wrong. She gasped and clutched the mediation on her chest. It hissed at her touch. It wasn't just going to give her this power for nothing. It wanted control… Need control. Eugenia's head snapped back. Her limbs felt like they were on fire. She wasn't willing to give than; this was her body not some poxy magical device's. Hers and only hers! But then her mind stopped buzzing for a moment. Memories washed over her; Briar, her own siblings, the kind inn keeper and his wife who had looked after her when she had arrived in Emelan, even the innocent young children she had watch playing around Winding Circle… Weren't they worth this sacrifice? Hadn't she pledged to stop Lex and protect those blameless people she had placed in danger? The answer was yes and Eugenia knew it. She accepted it. It was then that she finally let go of her fear of the unknown and plunged into the depths of herself, cradling Briar's image close to her all the way down.

While Eugenia was prepared to give up her body to the medallion's command, her magic did not share her willingness. Its apprehension of the medallion turned to rage as the device tried to assert control. The two magical forces battled with each other; fighting for control over Eugenia's mind and body. Caught in the middle, Eugenia felt like she was being torn apart. She convulsed wildly as the conflict raged on inside. The Dedicates who had been struggling to over power Ethan and Eric backed away slowly from the men and the women who lay between them. The air seemed to hum with power. As spasms ripped through her flesh Eugenia fought to hold on; she clenched her eyes shut and gritted her teeth. Her screams of torment roused the two waring beasts to their senses and they settled on a tense truce. Everyone on the rampart watched as Eugenia stopped thrashing and her body went limp. Then she stiffened. The crowd of Dedicates gasped; Eric and Ethan turned around to watch as their sister rose slowly in the air. She floated and turned slowly until she was standing on her feet again, facing out to the ocean. Thunder cracked as the enchanted black balls tore at the shield protecting Summersea. The barrier undulated violently; bending but not breaking. One boom stone was flung towards the great wall of the Temple. As it whistled through the air Eugenia's eyes snapped open. Even Eric and Ethan edged away from their sister now. Her right eye shone gold light as bright as the sun while her left eye was a gapping black hole which seemed to suck all of the light from the air around it. Eugenia's right hand shot up in front of her and her fingers clamped down into a fist. The boom stone exploded in mid-air, scattering debris over the beach below. Again, Eugenia, or at least the creatures that now controlled her body, raised her arms up into the air. Her feet slowly rose from the ground and her purely magical gown twirled happily in the gathering winds. A bright ball of golden purple light began to form around the mage. The sphere's glow became brighter and brighter as Eugenia climbed higher and higher. Once she was able to see Lex's entire fleet she stopped to hover in the air; once sweet lips twisted into a cruel smile. Then she, it, began to sing. Her voice seemed to consist of a thousand different singers, joined together in perfect harmony.

"Staring up into the heavens

In this hell that binds your hands

Will you sacrifice your comfort?

Make your way in a foreign land?

Wrestle with your darkness

Thousands call your name

Can you hear what they're saying?

Will you ever be the same?"

The song echoed through the air, reaching all over Summersea. It soothed the frightened masses huddled in the Temple beneath Eugenia. Their hope gave her strength; the globe of magic began to blaze brighter. Daja felt her heart surge as the words floated on the winds to her. Sandry's spirit swelled with courage as Eugenia's song filled her ears. Even Tris felt more buoyant with each line. Briar could feel the love flow through him as Eugenia's voice touched his soul.

"Remember, remember, never forget

All of your life has all been a test

You will find a gate that's open

Even though your spirit's broken.

Open up my heart

And cause my lips to speak

Bring the heaven and the stars

Down to us for me"

The power flooded to Eugenia and she became consumed by the fiery magic that burned around her. Finally, she allowed her own hope that she had kept locked away in her heart to join the hope, courage and strength of a thousand different souls.

Suddenly, the magic sphere exploded outwards, sending a shockwave travelling towards the pirate fleet. Metal, wood and stone dissolved into ash in its wake. Pirates, slaves and mages were left to plunge into the restless sea. Once the shockwave had dispersed the entire pirate fleet. The soft sound of a woman's laughter drifted on the roaring winds. Ethan and Eric watched as flares began to whip outward from the two toned star above them. While most of the Dedicates rushed off of the wall, Dedicate Lark, Dedicate Frostpine and Dedicate Rosethorn came to stand with the two brothers.

"So what is Eugenia doing?" Frostpine asked, seemingly unfazed by the magic going on above them.

"Whatever that thing it, it's not Eugenia anymore." Rosethorn said gruffly.

"Are we in any danger?" Lark pulled out several lengths of wool. Eric placed his hands on the senior mage's.

"I would not try Dedicate. The medallion might see it as a threat and going by the strength of the spell it just wove I don't think you would want that."

"Medallion? What medallion?"

"The Medallion of Beowulf." Ethan replied calmly, clearing his blade on Ethan's discarded Dedicate robes. The three mages looked at him with a mixture of shock and astonishment on their faces.

"But… But that's not possible!" Rosethorn stammered. "It's been lost for centuries! And for good reason…" She pointed towards Eugenia. "That medallion has too much power even for a Child of Light. It'll drive her insane! Did you ever stop to think about what a crazed mage with that kind of power could do?" Lark placed a soothing hand on Rosethorn's shoulder. Eric regarded the Dedicates with a blank expression where as Ethan looked at Rosethorn with distain. However, before Ethan could reply, there was a loud explosion from above. The purple and gold fire rippling outwards from Eugenia grew brighter and longer. Great tongues of fire lashed out, slicing through the air. The sight was awe inspiring and terrifying at the same time. Beauty and Terror locked together.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Eric felt a little lonely, and more than a little stupid, as he stood guard on the wall. On the ground beside him lay the abandoned bodies of Ethan, Rosethorn, and Frostpine. Once Eugenia had turned her power against Summersea the three mages had decided to vacate their bodies and use their magical selves to help. Lark had rushed down from the rampart to start evacuating the Temple. If Eugenia couldn't be stopped soon then the people below her were in real danger. After waiting around for a while, Eric decided that he had to help. As more and more golden flares emerged from his sister's cocoon, Eric called to one of the few purple ones. His sister's magic came from the same source as his own and the purple serpent of fire approached him willingly. After instructing the magical on what to do, he sent it speeding towards the Duke's citadel and prayed to the Gods that his plan would work.

Briar could scarcely believe his eyes. The fleet, the entire fleet had been destroyed. He watched with joyful anticipation for Eugenia to break off her spell but she didn't. Instead the giant orb started to tear at the sky around it. A golden flare smashed against the shield, which gave way like it was paper. Out of the sea of golden light washing over the city a solitary purple ribbon emerged. It tenderly wrapped itself around Briar. Suddenly Briar's magical self was being yanked forwards at an alarming rate, streams of gold zipping past him. The intense heat he felt as golden flares rushed past him was almost too much to bear. The flames snatched the oxygen from the air around him and left Briar gasping for breath. As he neared Winding Circle the roars of what could only be explosions reverberated through the air like a macabre melody. Briar fought against his bonds as the purple tentacle zoomed upwards and sucked him straight towards the miniature sun hovering above the temple. Fear surged through him as Briar realised his struggle was in vain. He didn't even have time to make his peace before he was consumed by fire.

"Once you get over the brightness and the colour it's not that bad really." A gentle voice whispered in Briar's ear. He didn't dare to open his eyes; he didn't want to have to acknowledge his fate just yet.

"Are you one of the Goddesses of Death?" he asked meekly. There was an undignified snort and Briar felt a cuff on the back of his head

"If I was you would be in a shit load of trouble by now, Boy. I thought I told you to stay and protect Summersea?" Briar flung his eyes open. Eugenia's voice was sharp but the smile on her face was full of mischief. Briar reached out to hug her, enveloping her in his arms. But as he nuzzled his chin into the hollow of Eugenia's neck he caught a glimpse of what lay behind her. Hanging in the centre of their spherical prison was Eugenia's body, suspended in the air by cords of magic around her ankles and wrists. Briar released Eugenia's magical self and walked towards the body. Her arms and legs jerked and twitched as they were tugged by their bonds; making Eugenia look more like a grotesque marionette puppet than a person. Briar groaned as he saw a metal disc had been imbedded in his love's chest. Golden threads spread out from it like a spiders web, tracing allow Eugenia's veins. Though blurred slightly by the swirling purple dress that Eugenia wore, Briar could see two small balls of blindingly bright light emulating for Eugenia's abdomen. Both shone the silver colour of magic with streaks of gold.

"Worrying huh?" Eugenia stood beside Briar, hands on hips, staring at the two mini stars. Briar had the wonderful and yet troubling feeling he knew what those little globes meant. And from the look on Eugenia's face she did too. He reached out a shacking hand and touched one of the tiny suns, in awe of his children and their mother.

"Eugenia how do we stop this? How do we get your body back?" Briar asked hurriedly.

"How? If I knew that I wouldn't be standing here right now!" She giggled hysterically. Briar took a step back from her; laughter was the last thing he had expected. Eugenia shook her head slightly and blinked rapidly.

"Sorry, it's hard to keep control." She sighed, sinking to the floor. Briar knelt beside her.

"What happened?"

"I sort of gave up my body," She glanced at Briar then looked away, "Don't stare at me like that. It was that only way to save you. Besides, I only gave away half of it. Watch." Eugenia held her magical arm up in the air and started shaking it. The same arm on her body began to spasm as well. "I've still got the right side." She said with a quivering smile. Briar pulled Eugenia into his arms and hugged her fiercely. She sobbed quietly, burying her face in his chest.

"Everything is going to be fine." He whispered earnestly.

"I'm glad your so optimistic." She sniffled. Briar couldn't help but smile.

"One of us has to be."

"Well, it's going to take more than a cheerful disposition to get rid of that." Eugenia pointed at the piece of metal jutting out from her chest. "I'm pretty sure that once it comes out though, the spell will undo itself."

"Have you tried removing it?" He asked.

"Can't even touch it. I'm afraid I think your going to have to destroy it."

"That's insane Eugenia. How am I going to get it out of you?"

"You aren't going to get it out of me. You're going to destroy it!"

"And you in the process! I'm sorry but there has to be another way." Briar stood up but Eugenia grabbed his wrist. Her eyes focused on his in that soul searching stare he was starting to dread.

"This is the only way." She said quietly. Eugenia gasped and dropped Briar's wrist, claming her hands to her head. "I can't hold on much longer Briar. This thing is tearing me apart. If you don't do this the three of us aren't going to survive." They both turned to stare at those two glimmers of hope huddled up inside Eugenia's body. Briar imagined what it would be like to hold those tiny little bundles of life for the first time; the spitting image of their mother no doubt. As he watched them shimmer, Briar recalled his strange dream. The familiar stranger had said that love is the most powerful magic. Briar loved Eugenia and he loved those flickers of life… His babies. Would that be strong enough? He hoped it was.

"Eugenia I need you to go back into your body." He turned to face her but there was no one there.

"One step ahead of you." The now whole Eugenia croaked. Her voice was hoarse from screaming. Briar licked his dry lips, suddenly thirsty.

"Now, I'm not sure if this is going to work but it's the best chance we've got." He said nervously. Eugenia nodded her head, teeth clenched tight against the pain. Briar gently kissed Eugenia on the lips. A long lingering kiss that spoke of love. Then Briar stepped back and dove deep into the core of his magic. Repeating the stranger's words to himself over and over again, he pulled all of the magic he could into a crude, hammer-like shape and readied himself. At that moment with the rod of magic poised over the disc, Briar had never felt more afraid. But he still swung the hammer up into the air and dragged it down with all the strength he could muster. As the two magical forces collided there was a blinding flash of light as an explosion ripped through the air. Eric watched on from the temple wall as the globe wobbled around wildly, swinging out until it was above the harbour. Briar scrambled to grab a hold of Eugenia as the spell began to collapse. Then they were free falling through empty air, the ocean hurtling closer and closer towards them. Briar wrapped himself around Eugenia's body; trying to shield her from harm. But just as he was bracing himself for the worst, two giant black hands emerged from the water below. They rose up and gently caught the duo in their cupped palms. As Briar and Eugenia were borne slowly to the shoreline, the plant mage thought he could hear a multitude of whispering voices riding on the wind. Eugenia opened her eye and turned her face up to the sun, smiling to herself.

"No matter how far from home I get, they always know just the right moment to turn up."

"Family; can't live with them, can't survive a huge fall from the sky without them." Briar chuckled weakly.

**The End**


End file.
